


scars

by halseyxkristen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava sees Sara's scars, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseyxkristen/pseuds/halseyxkristen
Summary: Ava wonders how much time it took Sara to aquire that composed attitude regarding things that harmed her.Ava shakes her head “I hate anyone who’s done this to you.”Sara takes her hand and guides her fingers over one of the sharp, cauterized wound. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”





	scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so soft, god.

She should go back to the bureau. She’s sweaty, tired and she can feel blood tainting her knuckles and her lower lip.

It stings.

She sends the team back; to get some rest, sternly congratulating them for eliminating the anachronism. It was successful, but rather difficult nonetheless. So difficult that they needed the help of the Legends, something Ava had been extremely reluctant to before, but they started to collaborate more and more in the past two months. Ava could even go as far as to say that the main reason for that was the mission regarding those Vikings that almost altered the course of history by following a baby blue, fluffy _toy_ as a god.

She knows there’s nothing left for her to do on the spaceship. Yet she still finds herself approaching the space she has not long ago learnt to be Sara Lance’s chambers.

She’d be lying if she said she hasn’t grown accustomed to the blonde woman’s presence. She actually enjoys it more than she’d like to admit. And she also noticed how earlier Sara threw herself in front of some barbaric guy, three times her size just when he was about to hit Ava so hard she would have definitely fainted. And judging by the way Sara clutched on her stomach, gritted teeth as they walked back to the spaceship- he got her pretty hard. She wasn’t sure how many of the others noticed, but she did, because she noticed everything involving Sara.

Especially the way her sky blue eyes glisten so lively whenever she comes up with an efficient strategy. Or the way she fidgets her fingers whenever she’s anxious about something.  

“No need to bother knocking.” She hears Sara’s voice coming from her room, door slightly ajar. She sounds tired.

“How did you know I was coming?” Ava squints her eyes increduously as she closes the door behind her.

“Used to be an assassin, remember?” Sara smirks, not bothering to look behind her.

She’s currently examining her stomach wound, wiping it with some blue solution and a white cloth.

She turns her head to Ava, a smile grazing her face as she gestures towards the dark table, a half-empty scotch bottle and a few glasses placed on it “Sit down. Grab a drink.”

But Ava doesn’t recept her words, not when Sara’s only wearing a black sports bra, her defined muscles exposed.

But that’s not even what takes Ava aback that much. Her eyes widen at the sight of the harsh lines that trace Sara’s back and torso.

Her pale skin is bruised, scars mapping it like the stars mark the midnight sky.

She gulps, and Sara must notice her unease because she immediately asks her whether anything’s happened.

“No- nothing’s- nothing’s happened.” She stutters “It’s just. Your scars.”

One would almost expect Sara to be ashamed of them. To feel insecure. But the woman is nothing of the kind, and maybe that’s one of the reasons Ava finds herself so attracted to her. She’s not bothered by the scars and bruises she aquires, she instead celebrates them as proof of survival.

“Oh, yeah” Sara mumbles “old times.”

The agent approaches the other woman, examining the lines on her upper body.  She feels a twinge of anger at the thought of someone causing Sara such scars. She doesn’t realise tears are brimming in her eyes, eyebrows furrowed as she traces her fingers along the uneven skin.

But Sara does. She notices the way Ava looks at her when her index finger lifts the woman’s chin up, she sees the tender look on her face.

She knows they’re being less and less guarded around each other.

“Hey” she speaks softly “it’s okay.”

Ava wonders how much time it took Sara to aquire that peaceful attitude regarding the things that harmed her.

Ava shakes her head “I hate anyone who’s done this to you.”

Sara takes her hand and guides her fingers over one of the sharp, cauterized wound. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Let me take care of that” Ava gestures towards Sara’s bruise on her stomach. It’s already starting to turn purple, blood seeping out through the skin.

Sara doesn’t let go of her hand though, and Ava links three fingers around Sara’s index. It’s such a delicate moment, such a subtle, wordless show of affection- still, neither of them think any words would be more useful right now.

With one hand she grabs a piece of bandage and tugs Sara towards the bed.

Slender fingers wrap the cloth around Sara’s torso.

“You shouldn’t have got in front of me. Look what you ended up with.” She shakes her head “This is gonna take weeks to heal properly.”

“Well I’m sorry I saved your life, _again_.” Sara chuckles drily 

“Back to your usual sarcastic self, I see.”

“It gives my personality a certain sparkle, don’t you think?” she raises an eyebrow

“I sometimes prefer the soft side of you, since I don’t see it so often.” Ava lets this little truth slip out.

Sara seems to notice the honesty behind the words.

“If it’s any consolation, you’re seeing it more than most.” She confesses

The bandage is wrapped around her and she gets up, putting on a shirt.

It’s when she turns around that she notices Ava stretching her arms and dusting off her blazer.

She looks so tired, hair messy, suit ripped in a few places. Sara doesn’t bother to ask why she didn’t go back with her team. The fact that the agent chose to come to her, to check on _her_ , even exhausted, responsibilities teetering on her shoulderblades, makes her heart flutter.

Ava is beautiful. Especially like this, in the quiet of the room, vulnerable, open.

So Sara doesn’t really know what comes upon her when she asks her whether she’d like to stay a bit more,  implying that she’d get her a change of clother while Ava takes a shower.

“Do you really have only one bathroom?” Ava questions, eyebrows furrowed “On this entire spaceship?”

Sara chuckles. Of course she’d go and risk her life in the worst of time periods, but be petty about bathrooms.

“Actually,” Sara starts, then opens a smaller door in the corner of the room “I may have discovered another one, but don’t tell the others.” She winks

It’s the first time today that she sees Ava grin. “Sara Lance! How dare you keep such a secret!”

“I’m captain, after all.” The blonde winks and exits the room as Ava gets into the bathroom.

The cramped bathroom is glistening with steam, and she thinks there is something inherently symbolic about stripping down layers of clothes and emerging one’s body among heaps of bubbles; there is something that whispers the idea of soul-cleansing between the rushing, everchanging thoughts that occur as she gently rubs her sponge over her collarbones and the curve of her hip.

Whatever battle will come about tomorrow, she’s here now, and Sara Lance-who she despised the first time she met her- is bringing her a change of clothes. She wonders if that’s an invitation to stay over for a while or just kindness on her behalf.

She makes sure not to take long in the bathtub, washing off the remains of a difficult day.

There’s a knock at the door.

“Got your clothes.” Sara opens the door just enough to sneak her arm inside and place a pile of clothes on the floor.

The first thing Ava wants to do is to curse. _Did Sara Lance, Captain of the Legends, former assassin, just pick a pair of_ light pink _sweatpants for her, patterns of_ kittens _on it?_

She puts them on regardless, leaving her damp hair to fall over her shoulder.

When she opens the door she sees Sara fighting laughter, lips pressed tightly, but the wrinkles around her eyes are betraying her amusement. She’s sitting on the bed, legs crossed underneath her.

“Aw” Sara cooes “you look cute. Way less threatening.”

Ava scowls at her, crossing her arms.

“ _Pink_? Really?”

Sara just shrugs smugly.

“Since you’re such a cat person.”

They wonder if this is weird. If this _should_ be weird, because it certainly doesn’t feel like it.

“Have you ever seen Wuthering Heights?”  Sara asks as Ava pours both of them a drink and hands her a glass.

Ava sits down next to her, running a hand through her damp hair. “I haven’t exactly had the time for such endeavours. I was busy training for the past years.”

“You’ve never seen Wuthering Heights?” Sara gasps increduously

A laugh stifles Ava. “Is it that meaningful?” she asks skeptically

“Only one way to find out.” Sara hums “Come on, don’t be so tense. The mission’s over for today. We get a calm night. What happens ,happens.” She reassures the other woman who seems rather uneasy. She grabs a pillow and tosses it over to her, and Ava rests her back against the wall, pillow in her arms.

“I suppose you’re right.” She exhales, giving a small smile “Can I do the honors?”

Sara takes the same position, quirking an eyebrow.

Ava takes it as a yes. She clears her throat. “Gideon, put on ‘Wuthering Heights’ “

She frowns when nothing’s happened.

“ _I will not follow your orders, agent. Not after you’ve exposed such negative attitudes on board and attempted to hack my system once.”_

Laughter bubbles up in Sara’s chest at the words.

“So I take it she still doesn’t like me.” Ava mutters, and Sara cannot believe she’s _pouting._ She also cannot believe how endearing she finds it.

“Gideon, please put on Wuthering Heights, the 1992 version.” Sara repeats Ava’s words, receiving an “ _Of course, Captain Lance._ ”

As the movie starts, the lights in Sara’s room go off.

“She called you a bitch once, you know.” Sara bumps her shoulder into Ava’s.

“Well then I don’t like her either.” Ava laughs

-

They’re forty minutes into the movie when Ava breaks the silence.

“Poor Heathcliff. He didn’t deserve all that trauma.”

“He wasn’t exactly a saint either. You’ll see by the end of it.” Sara retorts

“Still. He lost the love of his life, not to mention he was basically abused for his entire youth.”

“That doesn’t make it acceptable for him to abuse another kid.” Sara protests

“Grief can make you do bad things.” Ava excuses “I know it doesn’t make it acceptable, but we shouldn’t be so hard on him.”

“Don’t tell me you’re getting attached to Heathcliff too.” Sara groans

Ava laughs, rolling her eyes.

“I used to watch it with Laurel.” Sara says after a few minutes “ She was the one who made me watch it one night, actually. Before everything.”

There’s nostalgia in her eyes.

“Do you watch it often?” Ava questions

“Not really. I like to keep it for meaningful times, so I don’t ruin the feeling of it.” Those crystal blue eyes are glassy.

Ava silently touches her hand, fingers fidgeting on Sara’s knuckles, eyes still on the movie. The Captain takes her hand in return, her fingers slipping so easily between Ava’s.

They are both aware of how warmly their palms fit within each other’s.

“Tell me about Laurel.” It’s more a compassionate interest than a request. It’s actualy not a request at all, especially given how soft her expression is.

“Her favourite colour was blue. She’d always say it reminded her of my eyes.” Sara chuckles “One time when we were kids we went to the countryside for a week and tried fishing. We spent like an hour waiting to catch something, only to realize we hadn’t actually stuck any bait to the fishing rod.” She grins at the memory

Ava shakes her head, laughing.

“Do you miss her?”

Sara sighs, allowing herself to lean her head on Ava’s shoulder. “Every day.”

-

They don’t know how or when they fell asleep. But Ava wakes up, neck hurting from the strained position it is in. Sara’s sleeping peacefully on the pillow in Ava’s lap, one hand sneaked around Ava’s back, while one of Ava’s hands is draped around Sara’s torso and the other buried in Sara’s hand. Her head was lying on Sara’s lower back, and she tries to get her hand out from underneath Sara’s abdomen without waking the other woman.

This proves to be more difficult than it seems, especially when Sara stirs awake, moving her head, sky blue eyes gazing into ocean ones.

She smiles lazily as she sits up. She pulls the comforter from the corner of the bed, and Ava takes this as a sign that she should go. Although she admits it would be rather embarrassing if she showed up in the Time Bureau in sweatpants. Pink ones, nonetheless.

She gets up. “I should maybe go.” She mumbles, but she doesn’t really mean it.

“Stay?” Sara asks, and it’s so vulnerable and innocent that Ava couldn’t say no to her even if she wanted to.

“Are you sure?” she questions

Instead of replying, Sara pulls her back by her hand.

She caresses her jawline and Ava can feel her eyes fluttering closed. Ava takes her other hand and intertwines their fingers as Sara slowly eliminates the space between their faces.

A whispered “Stay” is lost against Ava’s lips, and she melts into it. She revels into the way Sara’s breath feels against her own, in the way the kiss is gentle and slow at first, then intensifies as Sara pulls her closer.

As they separate Ava immediately pulls the other woman into her arms. They fall underneath the comforter, Sara’s head resting on Ava’s chest. She’s convinced the Captain can hear her racing heart, but it eventually calms down as she caresses her hair until sleep envelops them both.

Neither of them knows what might happen the next day. All they know is that tonight is safe, warm and comforting. And neither of them would want to be anywhere else in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked this or something  
> criticism is welcome!  
> find me on tumblr: resilienthopes


End file.
